Nancy Drew
by Bella Scullw
Summary: Post-Final Temporada 10/ Oliver Queen se ha casado y nadie conoce a la afortunada.


**Disclaimer: applied.**

No estoy participando realmente en el Kinktober multifandom 2019, pero me animé (tarde) a escribir algo inspirada en algunos de los prompts.

Este el 6° prompt: alienígena.

**ADVERTENCIAS: UBICADO DESPUÉS DEL FINAL DE SMALLVILLE.**

* * *

.

.

.

**NANCY DREW**

.

.

.

Industrias Queen pareció ser el epicentro de alguna catástrofe natural cuando la noticia fue anunciada. Reporteros pululaban a doquier con o sin autorización por el edificio, y seguridad apenas se daba abasto. Por si fuese poco, el culpable de todo ese escándalo, Oliver Queen, se negó a dar entrevistas y se encerró en su oficina, una actitud opuesta a cuando reveló su identidad como Flecha Verde.

Permaneció allí por horas, sentado tras su escritorio, pensativo y un poco divertido, haciendo caso omiso de todo el trabajo que tenía pendiente. Su traslado a Star City se retrasaría pero a él parecía no importarle.

—Estás disfrutando mucho de esto. —La puerta se abrió casi al anochecer sin previo aviso, dando paso a la persona que había estado esperando todo el tiempo.

—Me declaro culpable —sonrió animado y se levantó, sacudiendo motas de polvo inexistentes de su traje.

—No tienes remedio.

Él se encogió de hombros, y se acercó a ella con deliberada lentitud, un tanto ansioso y curioso:

—Entonces…—dijo, dejando las palabras en el aire. Todo era un hervidero de murmullos, chismes y más, aunque a él solo le importaba una cosa.

—Entonces, sr. Queen, le presento a su esposa: la encantadora y muy bella Nancy Drew —Chloe sonrió de oreja a oreja, tan divertida como él—. Periodista novata de Star City.

Oliver sacudió la cabeza, fue hacia ella y atrapó sus labios en un beso apasionado.

—Debo decir que me atraen más las hackers que las periodistas, pero haré una excepción con usted, srta. Drew…, sra. Queen —corrigió abrazándola con fuerza.

Chloe le sonrió con una mezcla de encanto y tristeza. Estaba feliz pero también nostálgica, aunque ya había dejado ir a sus padres no podía negar que aquel paso había cerrado una brecha definitiva entre la niña y adolescente que fue y la adulta que era en la actualidad. A diferencia del resto, sin embargo, no habría ningún puente entre ambas fases. Ni siquiera la presencia de Lois conseguiría unir de nuevo su vida.

Apoyó su mentón contra el hombro de Oliver, y murmuró:

—Nancy Drew no tiene familia, creció en un orfanato, estudió en una pequeña universidad que nadie conoce, y no tiene amigos. Ha pasado su vida viajando y conociendo el mundo hasta que cierto multimillonario con una obsesión por el cuero verde la atrapó.

Oliver pareció sentir su pesar, le sonrió con simpatía y acarició su mejilla.

—Supongo que el atractivo y los millones son suficiente recompensa para atarla al glamour de una vida mundana —bromeó, sin mucha intención.

—Muy mundana —asintió Chloe con una sonrisa traviesa—. Su marido tiene grandes responsabilidades: la del rico playboy es muy agotadora sobre todo.

Él rodó los ojos con diversión, aunque no dejó que su complicidad le hiciera olvidar lo importante.

—¿Qué pasó con Chloe Sullivan? Recuerdo haber oído mencionar alguna vez a la prima de la infame Lois Lane.

La sonrisa de Chloe se desvaneció levemente.

—¿Chloe Sullivan? —Se soltó de Oliver, y caminó hacia las grandes ventanas, mirando la ciudad con ojos suaves—. Chloe Sullivan no existe, jamás existió. Aunque si preguntas por Chloe Olsen…

Oliver frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?

Giró a mirarlo, su sonrisa llena de tensión, sus puños apretados. Había decidido hacer eso sin consultarle y no estaba arrepentida. No quería tensiones en su matrimonio, pero tampoco mentiras ni remordimientos. Ya había tenido muchos pesares desde que su madre la abandonó por su bienestar. Oliver era un nuevo comienzo, uno que no estropearía.

Tomó aire y confianza, y comenzó la historia que persistiría hasta que el mundo fuese cenizas:

—Chloe Olsen vivió una parte de su vida en Metrópolis. Luego, se mudó con su padre a Smallville y estuvo a cargo del periódico del instituto, un pequeño lugar llamado_ "La Antorcha" _que, casualmente, sufrió un desperfecto hace unas semanas. Todos sus archivos digitales se borraron, y los impresos se confundieron con reciclaje por lo que fueron eliminados. De cualquier forma, no hay nada que lamentar realmente, la información era poco relevante. —Se encogió de hombros—. Chloe se graduó sin mucho alboroto un año antes de la segunda lluvia de meteoritos. Tenía un solo amigo, Pete Ross, y de vez en cuando coincidía con este chico, alto, guapo y moreno… Clark Kent, torpe y patoso hasta lo imposible. El pobre chico tenía tan mala suerte que siempre estaba en los momentos más inoportunos, pero por fortuna también para él, la estación de policía ha perdido muchos archivos, así que no hay nada que merezca la pena recordar. Pero siguiendo con la historia de Chloe, estuvo de pasada un tiempo en el Daily Planet, fue despedida y mientras viajaba a otra ciudad a intentar probar suerte, tuvo un accidente y murió. Lana Lang, una de sus conocidas del instituto, puede corroborar todo. Chloe fue enterrada en el cementerio de Metrópolis, al lado de alguien que comparte su apellido, un tal James Olsen…

En ese punto se detuvo, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Oliver había permanecido en silencio todo el tiempo sin mostrar emoción alguna que indicara dolor, ira o traición. Pero Chloe lo conocía bien, habían sido amigos antes que amantes.

Al ver que no diría nada más, Oliver inspiró con fuerza.

—Chloe…

—Jimmy y Chloe Olsen… —insistió ella— ¿Crees que estarán bien juntos?

Un músculo tiró del rostro de Oliver, una sensación pesada y amarga en su estómago, pero asintió a ella. Por toda respuesta, Chloe se abrazó a sí misma, y cerró los ojos unos segundos.

—Tenía que hacerlo, Oliver —le susurró—. Te amo, pero una vez amé a Jimmy y jamás pude demostrárselo. Toda nuestra vida fue un conjunto de falsedades, traición y dolor. Él murió por mi causa, por mis mentiras y para protegerme de Davis. Ni siquiera llevé su apellido antes de que nuestro matrimonio se convirtiera en un divorcio.

Lo entendía, realmente lo hacía. Hubo un tiempo, cuando todo comenzó, en que Oliver pensó que Chloe jamás podría amarlo a pesar de que él sin duda estaba enamorándose de ella. Jimmy había sido un fantasma entre los dos, entre las noches de pasión y la lujuria, envuelto en culpa, remordimiento y dolor. Superarlo les había tomado tiempo, aunque Oliver admitía para sí mismo que, en ocasiones, la inseguridad del pasado lo traicionaba. No era culpa de Chloe y tampoco de Jimmy, era simplemente la incapacidad de haber terminado aquella historia sin una muerte de por medio. Quizá el paso que había dado Chloe enterrara todo de una buena manera.

Se obligó a serenarse y a caminar hacia ella, abrazándola con entendimiento. Cuando él se había hundido en el fango, Chloe lo había soportado y rescatado. Era justo retribuir, confiaba en ella y si creía que esa decisión zanjaría todo, él no tenía nada más que decir.

Chloe comprendió su línea de pensamiento y se apoyó en él, exhalando un suspiro de alivio.

—¿Qué has hecho con todo lo demás? —preguntó él.

Ella contestó al instante con precisión y profesionalismo.

—Eliminé cualquier archivo de mi existencia: fotos, partidas de nacimiento, bautizo, graduación, matrimonio, divorcio… sobre todo fotos y firmas. Creé nuevos archivos también. —Le había costado lo suyo, pero no había sido algo fuera de sus capacidades—. En Metrópolis ha sido un poco más difícil que en Smallville, donde la segunda lluvia de meteoritos borró muchos registros y reemplazarlos fue cosa de niños. Nadie se dará por enterado del cambio. Mi vida en la universidad fue un poco complicada, no tuve amigos, ni siquiera pasaba mucho tiempo con Lana por mi actividad extracurricular. —Arqueó las cejas con gracia, y Oliver resopló. Actividad extracurricular era una forma elegante de decir "trabajar gratis para Clark Kent en pos de salvar al mundo"—. El Daily Planet es otro tanto, me la pasaba más ayudando a Clark que haciendo vida social, y fuera de Jimmy no tuve muchos conocidos. Algunos quizá me recuerden, pero no será un problema. Chloe Olsen está oficialmente muerta, y Chloe Sullivan jamás existió. Lois Lane nunca tuvo una prima, y Gabe y Moira Sullivan no tuvieron una hija…

Su voz era falsamente alegre, pero él notaba la tensión, el luto por aquella mujer. Se preguntó entonces si realmente era necesario todo ese drama. Podía seguir ayudando al resto sin tener renunciar a su identidad.

—Chloe…

Ella sacudió la cabeza y siguió hablando, sus ojos determinados.

—Solo quedo yo, Nancy Drew… desconocida por todos, un rostro que algunos recuerdan y otros no. El tiempo que me pasé fuera de tu vida fue suficiente para echar raíces, crearme una vida y convencer a otra gente que me conocían cuando era una niña. Tengo registros de nacimiento, graduación e incluso dentales.

—Chloe… —insistió.

—Todo ha sido borrado, cuando me fui me declaré muerta, pero ahora es diferente, ahora oficialmente no existo, cualquier pequeña pista digital y escrita de mi existencia ha desaparecido. —Así había destinado a ser. La legión del futuro dio pistas, y aunque ella llegó a creer que tendría un final trágico, estaba agradecida por una muerte simbólica—. Clark Kent, Superman… nunca tuvo una amiga.

Bueno, Oliver no podía decir que aquello lo sorprendía. La vida Chloe siempre estuvo ligada a Clark Kent, el viajero intergaláctico como decían en bromas, más que cualquier otra persona que cruzó su vida (aparte de sus padres); ella había su más fiel y letal protectora.

—Siempre es por él ¿verdad? —Suspiró dándole un beso en la sien—. Todo lo que haces por Clark…

—No es solo por él, también es por nosotros —le susurró—. A larga será mejor, nadie nos asociara con él.

—Y, como siempre, habrás cumplido tu deber. —Oliver le dijo—. Protegerlo a cualquier precio. Si Superman jamás tuvo una mejor amiga, nunca tuvo una confidente, nadie que conociera sus secretos, sus fortalezas ni sus debilidades, nadie a quien usar como carnada para manipularlo.

—Oliver…

—Cuando te conocí —le interrumpió él—, pensé que eras completamente normal, simple, brillante sí, pero normal. El tiempo pasó, Chloe, y aunque tuvimos muchas diferencias pude ver porque Clark te amaba tanto. Quizá era un patán y estaba ciego, pero te quería, te protegía y te celaba profundamente. Vi lo que vio él incluso cuando me parecías un fastidio, y era por eso, porque a pesar de que trabajabas para mí todo lo que hacías era para él incluso aunque significara poner tu vida en juego. Chloe, tienes que entender una cosa, no necesitas sentirte culpable, yo te amé por eso. Te amo aun por eso —enfatizó—, porque ese tipo tiene los músculos, pero tú tienes esa lealtad que haría cenizas el mundo.

—No quiero hacer cenizas el mundo —murmuró ella, nunca viéndose más hermosa ni deseable.

—Pero si ya lo hiciste —susurró contra sus labios—, redujiste a cenizas mi mundo y construiste uno mejor. —La pasión en sus palabras hizo que Chloe parpadeara con la misma expresión de aquella primera vez, el primer beso, y él no pudo menos que replicar el momento.

Al separarse, Chloe pareció más contenta y aliviada que nunca.

—Te amo, Oliver —sonrió brillantemente—, y debes creerme. Si, fue por Clark, pero también por nosotros. Aunque nadie me recuerde jamás en el futuro, fui, soy y seré su mejor amiga, y este ha sido el último paso que he dado en su vida; este ha sido el final, la última protección que le he podido otorgar. Clark Kent, Superman… ahora Lois Lane se encargará de darle continuidad a su vida y a su leyenda. Lo único que necesito, lo único que importa ahora eres tú, y el futuro que se extiende frente a nosotros. Quiero hacer algo de mi vida, quiero dejar una huella en este mundo sea recordado o no, pero también quiero ser tu esposa, quiero ser tu confidente y tu mejor amiga.

Él sonrió ampliamente, y cada una de las inseguridades que tenía desaparecieron. Le besó la frente.

—Y lo serás —aseguró con la misma sonrisa brillante y llena de amor—, lo eres. Siempre lo has sido aunque haya tardado tanto en comprenderlo.

.

* * *

_¡Hi!_

_Bien, este es lo último que escribiré para este fandom. No es muy bonito XD, tenía esto guardado desde hace mucho y finalmente me animé. _

_Al principio estaba para el prompt 3 amado, pero lo subí solo porque el que quería no me salía, uno de One Piece, pero creo que finalmente lo tengo y sí o sí debe ser ese, así que ya que eliminé el otro y dejé este para el prompt 6._

_No creo que sea leído, pero si algún día sucede, gracias._

_Besos, Bella._


End file.
